


more of this ecstasy

by the_gods_wife



Series: more of this ecstasy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is 24, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve is 35, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, but in a good way, fuck buddies, maybe a little bit of crying, steve has a big dick and a filthy mouth, twunk bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife
Summary: Bucky’s scrolling through Instagram, snuggled up in bed, when the notification comes through. The text he’s been lying to himself about. The one he’s been waiting for ever since he met Steve Rogers. He’s so surprised, he actually squeals and drops his phone directly onto his own face. Alpine, clearly irritated, makes amrownoise as she hops off his bed and scampers out of his room. He calls out a sheepish apology to her and retrieves his phone with a shaking hand.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: more of this ecstasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111529
Comments: 26
Kudos: 348





	more of this ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/gifts).



Bucky’s scrolling through Instagram, snuggled up in bed, when the notification comes through. The text he’s been lying to himself about. The one he’s been waiting for ever since he met Steve Rogers. He’s so surprised, he actually squeals and drops his phone directly onto his own face. Alpine, clearly irritated, makes a  _ mrow _ noise as she hops off his bed and scampers out of his room. He calls out a sheepish apology to her and retrieves his phone with a shaking hand. 

Opening his messages, he pulls up the newest conversation.

_ Hey Bucky, it’s Steve. What are you up to tonight? _

Nibbling his bottom lip, Bucky types out:  _ nm, just chilling in bed _

The reply is gratifyingly swift.

_ Want some company? _

Warmth pooling low in his belly, Bucky quickly sends his address. Feels his pulse accelerate when Steve sends back,  _ Be there in 10. Unlock your door. I expect you to be naked and ready for me. _

If he had any pride where this man was concerned, Bucky might feel embarrassed at how fast he unlocks his door then shucks his t-shirt and sweatpants. He spends precisely four of the allotted ten minutes dithering over where he should be waiting and how. On all fours on his bed? Kneeling in the middle of the bed? Or maybe it would look better if he knelt on the floor…

He resolutely does not think about why he’s so eager to please a man he’s just met.

His phone rings from the callbox downstairs and his mouth goes dry. It seems like his finger moves in slow motion as he hits “9” to let Steve in.

Before he’s ready,  _ oh god, did I brush my teeth enough, _ his front door creaks open. The sounds of Steve taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket give Bucky a small thrill. He’s that much closer to experiencing domination on a level he’s never gotten before.

Steve coos, “Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing?”

Bucky lifts his head, looks at his doorway. His empty doorway. He’s about to call out when he hears Alpine do her little greeting chirps.

Somehow, Steve’s voice gets even more rumbly and soft. “Such a sweet baby. You like those chin scratches, huh?”

Bucky’s twenty-four years old. An adult. Far too mature to be jealous of a six-pound cat. Even if she is getting attention that by all rights should be his. Before he can work himself up to a full-on pout, the sound of a throat clearing makes him look up.

Steve looms large in the doorway, face made harsh in the dim bedroom light. He undoes the button on his pants then lowers the zipper in what feels like slow motion. Bucky starts to salivate as he watches Steve pull down his black boxer briefs and tuck the waistband under his balls. Beckoning him closer, Steve shakes his head when Bucky starts to stand. Says, “No — crawl to me. Yeah… just like that.”

It’s humiliating and Bucky wishes the distance was further. All too soon, he’s sitting back on his heels, looking directly at the fattest cock he’s ever seen. He might even whimper a little.

Cupping the back of Bucky’s head with one hand, Steve grips his cock in the other. Taps the head of it against Bucky’s slightly parted lips. Asks in a low voice, “Impressed?”

Looking up at him, Bucky tries to nod within the confines of the strong grip. Breathes out a noise that sounds like  _ yes _ against the tip and Steve’s answering smile has a sharp edge. He rubs the flared head across Bucky’s bottom lip slowly, eyes tracking the movement. Darkening at the way Bucky lets his jaw fall open, mouth ready. The hand at the back of his head tightens, holding him still so Steve can ease his cock past plush red lips.

Inhaling through his nose at the feel of soft, wet heat, Steve has to close his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, they stand out brightly in his flushed face. He clenches his fingers in Bucky’s hair, tight enough to make grey eyes meet his own. Warns him in a gravelly voice, “I won’t be gentle.”

Bucky’s cock throbs at the words. He tries to say he doesn’t want it gentle but his mouth is full. And Steve’s grip is unyielding.

Steve’s eyes search his face for endless moments before he takes his hand off his cock and cups it under Bucky’s chin. Holds him still as he starts fucking Bucky’s mouth. Fucks in and out with long, rough thrusts. Bucky’s hands scrabble for purchase, gripping Steve’s slacks tightly as he lets himself be used.

He stares up at Steve through eyes that water with every deep thrust in. Steve’s hips piston faster, making Bucky gag loudly as tears leak from his eyes. Pulling out, he lets Bucky take a moment to catch his breath. Then he’s shoving back inside. Taking what he wants.

When Steve finally pulls out and eases his grip, Bucky’s jaw aches. The sudden lack of support has him swaying forward, balance precarious for a moment.

Lazily unbuttoning his cuffs, Steve rolls back the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt as he stares down at Bucky. Jerks his chin at the other man and says, “Bend over the bed, ass up for me.”

Clumsily, Bucky hastens to obey. He feels the weight of Steve’s gaze on him, a heady sensation that turns sour as the silence drags on.

“I thought I told you to be ready for me.”

Hearing the disappointment in Steve’s voice makes him want to sink to the floor; beg his forgiveness. “I-I’m sorry, I-”

Steve cuts him off. “We’ll need to work on your obedience, won’t we?” he asks darkly.

He thinks he nods into his comforter, skin prickling with shame and arousal at the condescending tone. “Yes, please, thank you,” he breathes out as Steve comes to stand behind him, the fabric of his slacks rough against Bucky’s legs.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he murmurs and leans over to snag the bottle of lube Bucky had placed on his bed. The hard line of his cock presses into Bucky and he can’t help but rub against it. Steve laughs lightly, grabs the meat of Bucky’s ass with his free hand. “Patience, sweetheart. You’ll earn every last inch soon enough.”

Hands curling into his comforter, Bucky yelps when Steve releases him with a smack. He moans and feels his cock leak precome as Steve kicks his legs open wider. Tenses in anticipation at the sound of the bottle cap opening, knows Steve is slicking fingers… but the first gentle press still raises goosebumps. The feeling of one thick finger circling his rim makes Bucky shudder. It slides in easily and he arches his back, drawing Steve deeper.

“So eager for it, aren’t you,” Steve murmurs as he presses a second digit into tight, slick heat.

Bucky hisses at the stretch, nerve endings lighting up from the sting. He pushes back, muttering, “C’mon,  _ c’mon. _ ”

Steve pulls his fingers out completely and Bucky keens at the loss. “ _ Settle _ . We do this my way or not at all. Understood?”

He nods into the comforter frantically.

“I  _ said _ ,” Steve grips the back of Bucky’s head and lifts him up, “understand?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Dropping him back down, Steve smacks his ass — one slap for each side — and spreads his cheeks roughly. Bucky gasps, eyes scrunching shut as two fingers are shoved deep. It feels like the torment lasts for hours as Steve works him open, eventually getting four fingers inside. Bucky’s a teary-eyed, sweaty mess in the sheets, cock aching and leaking… desperate.

“Please, Steve, I  _ can’t _ ,” he doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, just knows he’s going to die if this man doesn’t stop teasing and fuck him.

“Yeah, you can. But I won’t make you wait any longer,” Steve says as he eases his fingers out of Bucky’s hole. He quickly pulls a condom from his pocket, opens the packet, and sheaths his cock. Adding a bit more slick to his cock, he taps the wide head against clenching muscle, smiles to himself when Bucky moans and pushes back. Grabbing a hold of slim hips, Steve tilts him up, makes him go on his tiptoes as he thrusts all the way in to the hilt. “Breathe, sweetheart.”

Inhaling like a drowning man, Bucky stares at nothing and grunts softly as Steve sets a slow, punishing rhythm. Little shuddering gasps escape every time Steve goes all the way in, hips snug against Bucky’s ass, grinding in lazy circles before sliding back out. He can feel Steve’s cock all the way up to the back of his throat. It’s too much and perfect and he’s already addicted to it. If he could think beyond  _ so big, so full, yes yes yes _ , he’d already be fantasizing about the next time. One of Steve’s huge hands lands on the small of Bucky’s back, pushing him down, and that thick cock rubs over his prostate relentlessly.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , found your sweet spot, didn’t I?” Steve’s chuckle ends in a groan as slick heat goes even tighter around his cock, milking him greedily. He closes his eyes and fucks into Bucky with sharp, short thrusts. The slap of skin on skin echoes in his ears, eggs him on, makes him lean forward and grab hold of Bucky’s shoulders so he can yank Bucky back onto his cock with every push in.

Bucky’s entire body jolts every time Steve slams home. Words and grunts are punched out of him with each inward surge. “Please… don’t— _ fuck! _ —don’t stop… yes… so fuckin’ good.... Steve! Why, why are you stopping?” He tries to push up on his elbows but is forced down when Steve lays over his back.

Lips against Bucky’s ear, Steve whispers, “Ah ah, sweetheart, that’s not my name. Who am I to you?” Nipping the lobe, he breathes, “ _ Say it. _ ”

“Daddy!”

Straightening with a victorious smirk, Steve runs his hands down Bucky’s back to his hips and grips them in a bruising hold. “That’s right, sweetheart. You’re gonna let Daddy fuck you good and hard, aren’t you?”

Bucky has the presence of mind to think ‘ _ this man is going to ruin me for anyone else. _ ’ And then the driving force of Steve’s cock obliterates any higher brain function. It’s all he can do to remember how to breathe as Steve uses his body, fucking into him with sharp snaps of his hips and low growls. He sucks in air when Steve grabs him by the hair and pulls him upright, one strong arm wrapped around his chest. The force of Steve’s thrusts has Bucky’s cock slapping wetly against his own stomach, painting his skin.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Steve pants into his ear. “Grab that pretty little dick of yours. Wanna see you make a mess a’ yourself. Wanna hear the sounds you make when you come.”

Helpless to do anything but obey, Bucky reaches down and gets a hand around his cock. Strokes himself without finesse. Mindless with the need to come.

Steve, it seems, has other plans. He sinks his cock all the way in and circles his hips lazily. Whispers in Bucky’s ear, “You better slow that hand down before I make you stop altogether.”

“No, please, let me,” Bucky begs brokenly, tears welling in his eyes. “Let me come.”

Hooking his chin over Bucky’s shoulder, Steve says, “Nice and slow. Give me something worth watching.  _ Oh _ , that’s good. Such a good boy for your Daddy.”

His cock drools onto his fingers at the praise, easing the glide of his hand up and down flesh that’s nearly purple.

“Uh uh, sweetheart, open those eyes. Watch yourself. Mmmmmm, ‘s good, isn’t it?”

“So good, Daddy, f-f-feels so good… Thank you.”

Inhaling shakily, Steve presses a sloppy kiss to the side of Bucky’s face. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so sweet to Daddy. Go ahead and come for me. Show me how good Daddy made you feel.”

Bucky’s strokes pick up speed, short and sharp just under the head of his cock, sending jolts of sensation through his body. He can feel it coiling low in his belly and he pushes his chest into Steve’s hand. Hopes Steve gets the message. Knows he did when Steve pinches his nipple between strong fingers. The world goes white, ears filled with static and the echo of his own cries, when Steve sinks his teeth into the side of Bucky’s neck. Pain and pleasure shoot through him and out of him, spurting from his cock in heavy ropes.

The second his body goes lax, Steve pulls out and shoves him face down on the bed. Bucky can hear the condom land in the wastebasket then Steve’s stroking his cock over Bucky’s ass, muttering, “Fuck, fuck, spread your ass. Get those hands on your ass right now. Oh fuckin’  _ hell _ , look at Daddy’s sweet little hole…”

He grabs a handful of Bucky’s cheek, fingers cutting into the muscles, as he strokes himself off. Bucky moans at the first blast of come painting his hole. It seems endless, shot after shot of come landing on him. By the time Steve stills, panting behind him, Bucky’s back is striped all the way up to his shoulder blades.

“Jesus,” Steve chuckles, breathless and sated. “I needed that.”

Wrung out, Bucky can do nothing but lie there on the bed in a mess of his own come, eyes closed while he listens to Steve adjust his clothes. He thinks he chuckles in agreement but he can’t be sure. There’s the sound of Steve walking to the bathroom, rummaging through drawers until he finds what he seeks and runs the faucet. Eventually he returns to the room and just stands behind Bucky for a moment, surveying his handiwork. “Daddy got you all messy, didn’t he?”

Bucky giggles then groans in relief at the sensation of a warm, wet washcloth rubbing him down. The effect is soporific and he feels himself drifting out of consciousness. Back rubs have always been his weakness and this time is no exception.

“Hey, Bucky, wake up—”

“Mrrrrr, uh-uh,” he grumbles at… the ceiling? He doesn’t even remember Steve turning him over to wipe down his front.

Amusement threads through Steve’s voice as he says, “I’m leaving, you need to lock up after me. C’mon, sweetheart.”

“Door handle. Locks by itself. ‘M good.”

“I’d feel better if I knew the deadbolt was locked, too. You can go back to bed the second I’m gone,” he grunts with effort as he hefts Bucky to a sitting then standing position.

“You’re mean,” Bucky whines, shuffling along beside him toward the door.

Out of nowhere, a streak of white — tail held high — comes running to block the front door. She winds around Steve’s ankles, mewling and crying until he reaches down to pet her. Bucky leans against the wall, hand over his face to hide his yawn. And to block out the ridiculously appealing sight of a big, strong man giving soft chin scratches to a small house cat. The second time Bucky yawns, Steve straightens and gives him a small smile.

He opens the door and slips out with a soft, “See ya around, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: “ Ok, here we go - sensory prompt list... Let's go with: darting shadows out the corner of your eye (which I mean... could totally be a cat that likes your F-buddy too much 😉)”
> 
> edited to add: playlist can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4WBLmcmLIZ723F0X6xOGrh?si=m4H94ZGvS1q0K97o0yU1vw)
> 
> i am also on [tumblr](https://thegodswife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
